m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege of Evendusk Keep
Background The Siege of Evendusk Keep was the first major engagement following the entrance of The Uesugi Clan into the war on the side of England. Along with The Uesugi Clan, a company of Vaenorian Ronin, joined The Uesugi and this marked a major shift in the balance of power. The week preceding the siege, Belkan forces receded and left the North to defend their homes in the South. The Belkan Imperial forces saw their fortresses and fields burned and looted with great treasure captured. Belkan forces soon adopted a guerrilla tactic of avoiding battle at all costs in order to conserve manpower. The impasse was broken following a series of duels between the Kaiser Ditronian and the Taisho Malefrics and a siege was agreed to. The Beginning Intelligence indicated the Kaiser intended to lead the Belkan Imperial Forces in the defense of the Evendusk Keep. Malefrics, Taisho of The Uesugi Clan, rallied the Northern forces of England, The Uesugi Clan and the recently liberated Clykon. The appointed store rooms in the Uesugi Citadel were emptied and the Allied forces marched south setting up a forward operating base. Evandusk Keep was reconnoitered by Lieutenant Benz282, leader of the Vaenorian Ronin. The stage was set and the forces were even, each fielding nine warriors. The Siege The Allied forces attacked from the North. An initial archery engagement began and it was discovered the walls of Evandusk were hollow. Skirmishing broke out between the forces. A retreat was ordered from the indecisive skirmishing. A massive siege engine was called for and ordered to be constructed to assault the Keep itself, bypassing the outer defenses. Siege engineers Geostar1024 and Inarus immediately set to work. Multiple sallies were made by Belkan forces, notably the Kaiser Ditronian who was cut down three times attempting to slay the siege engineers and capture the siege tower. Strong communication and organization kept the tower largely safe and the Allied Forces able to quickly react to Belkan movements. While the body of the Belkan and Wolfpack forces were involved in harassing the siege works, a special operations force was formed. The small band was comprised of Samurai Will_Freshaa, Clykonian Fanta_Klaws and Ronin commander Benz282. Benz282 led the unit with great success cutting off lone defenders and infiltrating into the very heart of Evendusk Keep. The special operations/ninja force undermined the floor of the Belkan defenders and placed a large quantity of captured explosives, just as the the Siege tower was within striking distance of the keep. The signal was given and the explosives ignited. The explosion caught the Belkan and Wolfpack forces at unawares and they retreated from their ramparts and arrow slits allowing the bridge to be completed. The main allied force crossed over the bridge as the special operations team raced up the stairs keeping the Belkan forces off balance as they fell individually. The rout was ended with the capture of the top-most tower of the Keep where a final futile resistance was made. Several Belkans were repeatedly cut down attacking with whatever weapons were at hand. The Aftermath The loot from the battle amounted to three double chests and the Allied forces retreated to secure the loot. Meanwhile the remaining Belkans fled through secret tunnels to the west. Two Belkans were again caught at the keep and put to the sword. A total of over 25 Belkan/Wolfpack losses were confirmed, approximately half of which took place following the final assault. The Allied Northern forces suffered just three casualties--two which were the result of a combination of well-aimed arrow fire and gravity during the construction of the siege tower. Belkan forces retreated to a 254 meter tall "World Tree" with lava on all sides. The Allied forces declined to fight in the (lag infested) jungles and secured the spoils of war. Benz282 preformed a rearguard action with several casualties taken. Combatants Belka/Wolfpack: Ditronian Frisco1522 Jalzara Sidiuos Mekijjel DocterMunkey cvb83838 Jay270 Niels1313 TheRokusho Uesugi Clan/England/Clykon: Commander Malefrics Lieutenant Benz282 Siege Engineer Inarus Siege Engineer Geostar1024 SpecOps Will Freshaa SpecOps Fanta_klaws Attacker/Spotter AtlasJackal Attacker Skosko123 Attacker Dagensdag